1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate input apparatus applied to portable information processing terminals such as an electronic pocketbook comprising a plurality of display integrated tablets in each of which a display and an input device are integrated, a coordinate input method, and a computer-readable recording medium including a coordinate input control program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an apparatus such as an electronic pocketbook having independent two screens is arranged such that, when it comprises display integrated tablets and adopts a pen input apparatus, it can specify a move or the like within one screen. However, in the case of moving to the other screen, a pen must be separated from the one screen once, so that it is judged that an end of move has been specified at the moment when the pen is separated from the screen.
Therefore, it has been necessary to specify a region of one screen at first to execute operations such as copying and moving and then to specify a region of the other screen to execute respective operations in specifying the regions ranging across the two screens, thus obliging such very cumbersome operations.
In order to solve such problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 6-44001(1994) discloses an apparatus for detecting a moving direction and a moving speed of an icon 21 displayed on display screens 14a and 14b of an apparatus as shown in FIG. 9 and for allowing the icon 21 to move between the display screens 14a and 14b by moving it in the moving direction further by a predetermined distance R when the moving speed of the icon is faster than a predetermined speed at the moment when the specification of the move is finished, i.e. a pen 11a is separated from the icon 21 (the face of a tablet).
However, although the invention disclosed in JP-A 6-44001(1994) allows the icon or a window frame to move across the two screens, it is unable to operate the pen continuously from one screen to the next screen in processing information which is displayed across the two screens and continues from one screen to the next screen such as a selection of a range.